wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginny Weasley
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Ginevra Molly Weasley Age: 23 Date of birth: August 11, 1981 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 8.5", Pine, Ruby gemstone core Alumni: Gryffindor 1999 Affiliation: Healer, Children's Ward, St. Mungos Hospital for Magical and Injuries Ginny's mostly finds herself dealing with those children that are under extreme emotional stress, or physical pain. Her empath abilities allow her to comfort the children where potions or healing spells cannot. While she also performs the regular duties of a Healer (making potions, rounds, emergency room rotation when required) she can generally be found at the end of the ward with those children that would be described as having 'special needs'. During her last two years of Hogwarts Ginny was also an original member of the Wizarding Underground assiting with missions and portkeys even while under-age. Her codename for the organization is Phoenix. Home Life Mother: Molly Weasley, nee Prewett Father: Arthur Weasley Siblings: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley Other family: Fleur Delacour Weasley, Muriel Weasley (Aunt), various Weasley cousins, aunts, and uncles. Relationships with each:'Her relationship with her family is the same as it has been her entire life, strong and valued above all else in her life. Ginny looks to her parents for advice and guidance, just as she will reach out to her brothers for the same things. While she does find it a bit frustrating that her brother’s still insist on protecting her and attempting to defend her from everything Ginny has long since accepted that it is merely their way of proving that they do indeed love her. The best solution is to leave them to it, and only step in when they begin to get over zealous in defending her honour. '''Home:'The Burrow, Ottery St.Catchpole, Devon '''Finances: Moderately well off, enough to pay her bills, save some, and have a bit to spend on what Ginny calls “complete nonsense”. Personal Life Personality:'''The Weasley family would identify their youngest member as spirited. From an early age Ginny proved that just because fate had dealt her the hand of being the youngest, and the only girl, didn't mean that she was going to take all the teasing and coddling without a bit of rebellion and a whole lot of independence. Under the guidance of her parents, and the relentless teasing, protection, and advice from her brothers she has grown into a fiercely loyal, passionate, and unrelenting spirit. Ginny's life is guided solely on her gut instinct, beliefs, and love of her family and friends. She is willing to jump into a battle at a moment's notice or to drop whatever she is doing to ensure that someone she loves has a shoulder to cry on or an ear to talk to. While her first instincts often come off as powerful, rash, and maybe a bit too strong she has the rare ability to reign her anger and power in to focus on the needs of another often listening and handing out rather impressive knowledge and advice for someone so young. She is caring and compassionate by nature, just as she is a strong force in all other areas of life. Many people find Ginny a bit abrasive and cold, and truthfully she is. She has no patience or desire to list off the details or her life, or to defend the things she chooses to believe in. Standing on neutral ground is a hard concept for her to understand, along with any sort of idea that ultimately is different from her own. In her mind, her side is the only side and she will rarely bother to listen to those who feel differently. Once she is angered it takes her an unusually long time to either apologize or speak to the person in question and through this reason has alienated many people in her young life. Her time in the United States has done little to change these traits, and while she is a bit more likely to spend her nights out in a pub rather than at home with a book Ginny has stayed the same. Although she is harder and more determined to prove something of herself upon her return to England. Her job as a Healer has her keeping strange hours, and performing tasks that she couldn’t have imagined back in her Hogwarts days. She guards her career, and her patients, with the same intensity as she does her personal life, unwilling to let another person step in to hurt her or her family. '''Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Her greatest strength lies in her passion and desire to do the right thing and to always be there for those people who need her the most. Likewise she is a quick thinker, a fair dueler on the battlefield, and a rather fantastic Chaser. Most people claim she is a decent Seeker although she disagrees. Her time in the United States has seen her developing her empathetic powers, a nature that has always been with her since childhood but left Ginny unable to use without the proper training. She is incredibly accomplished with potions, and also rather good at Charms. Weaknesses:'''The inability to look at the opposite side. While her listening qualities are admirable it is rare that Ginny can put that concept towards things that directly relate to herself. She often comes off as rude and bitchy. This trait combined with her ability to make horribly rash decisions are often a great source of trouble for those closest to her. Likewise she is unable to find it within herself to forgive someone easily once she feels that she has been personally hurt. She still holds Lucius Malfoy solely responsible for the diary in her first year, and would love the opportunity to personally punish the man. Her strengths are often hindered by her lingering resentment towards other people, the desire to get even often overwhelming otherwise rational thought. '''Boggart: Tom Riddle Patronus: Mustang. Ginny learned how to create a patronus during her fourth year as a member of Dumbledores Army. She had seen the members of the Order and her brothers all cast them at various times for various reasons before, and had even attempted one by herself once before although nothing had came of it. A mustang is strong, fast, and sure and known for their independence and free spirit. All of these traits are things that Ginny holds as parts of her personality Mirror of Erised: Herself as the Head of her own Ward for Children with emotional trauma, while her family stands by looking proud. Amortentia Potion: Broomsticks, roses, freshly baked cookies. In sixth year she could smell what she generally would associate as Harry, but as she has grown older that smell is less prominent. It is still there, but no longer what she would first smell as it would have been then. Aesthetics Appearance:'''Her facial features are small and delicate, with the contrast of her large chocolate brown eyes. She finds her nose absolutely revolting. As she grew older her body proportion began to even out, and thankfully she finally grew breasts around 16 (yes, she was getting a bit worried), hips soon followed and she found herself waking up one day to realize that she had indeed grown up into a woman. While Molly Weasley is known for being a large woman with many curves, it could be said that Ginny is the opposite. The curves, especially her hips, are most certainly there but she is neither large nor tall. Barely reaching five feet and four inches, and never weighing over one hundred and thirty pounds. Ginny's most loved asset about herself is her dark red hair. As a child her hair was much brighter, often taking on a bit of an orange hue after too much time in the sun. As she grew older it became darker and to her delight it is now an attractive asset rather than something she despises. Often it has been thrown into a haphazard pile on her head therefore hiding the length, but she refuses to ever cut it short. '''Height: 5’4 and 1/2 Weight: 126 lbs. Hair: Auburn. Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Ginny is often dressed in what could be considered the latest fashions from the Muggle world. Her money allows her to spend a good amount on those types of things, and she is rarely seen without being put together in public. Most of her clothing carries a distinctly feminine flair whether from the details on the fabric, accessories (Ginny has an ungodly amount of heels), or simply the way she chooses to carry herself. Skirts, and dresses are her favourite items for days at the Ministry but she tends to be a bit more practical when working or travelling in other countries. At home or with her family she rarely bothers to dress up, none of them would be impressed by her carefully chosen outfits and jewellery. And while looking a certain way has its advantages she finds that her family and friends know her already. They spent years with her in jeans, t-shirts and trainers and a few more certainly wouldn’t hurt them. History Ginny Weasley was, in a word, a surprise. Not in the sense that her parents weren’t expecting a child, but in the idea that her family has resigned to adding one more male to their household. But while they were shocked, Ginny was immediately loved by all eight other Weasley's. Growing up meant endless teasing and just as much over-protection from all sides. Each brother had their own special job for their only sister, Bill was the one to allow Ginny to accompany him on trips into the village, and Charlie was the one to bring her presents from both his school days and his trips to Romania. Percy was often to busy with his books and studying to be worried with her but on the rare occasions that he took time out he was usually full of at least a half interesting conversation or bit of advice. The twins however were the ones that Ginny naturally gravitated too often joining in on their tricks at tormenting Ron or saving them both from their Mum's legendary temper. Through it all however, Ron remained her closest and favourite brother. Ron was the one she told her secrets too, shared her Chocolate Frog's with, and attended lessons with even if it was at their kitchen table. Dreaming of Hogwarts was a rite of passage in the Weasley household. Each child grew up hearing stories from their parents and older siblings of the Charmed corridors, the House ghosts, and other goings on within the castle. Likewise each child waited anxiously for their eleventh birthday and the first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny's school career started off normally enough, but as life began to settle into a routine she realized two things. One was that her brothers weren’t going to be her best friends, essentially leaving her alone in a sea full of Gryffindors with other people to worry about. It didn’t help that most were interested in Harry Potter and he seemed interested in anything that distinctly didn’t involve Ginny. As the isolation and loneliness grew she found herself writing down her thoughts and heartbreak in a diary only to discover that the diary wrote back offering comfort and advice that served to push her through a rather horrible year. The results of writing in such a diary were something that marred the following years she would have at Hogwarts. While no one exactly knew Ginny had been the one responsible for unleashing the basilisk there were certainly enough rumours to keep people away making her second year, in many ways, much more difficult than her first. However during her third year Ginny began to leave the past where it should be seeking out her own friends and avoiding hanging in the shadow of her brothers. This was the year she formed a quick friendship with both Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and eventually received an invitation to the Yule Ball from Neville. This one event would push Ginny from an awkward girl with a few friends into a social circle full of people both in Ron's year and her own, and thankfully served to bring her vibrant personality to the forefront allowing her to move away from dwelling on a diary and the man that became Voldemort. Her fourth year marked further changes for the young girl, landing a position on her house Quidditch team to replace a sidelined Harry, naming the society that was formed to protest Dolores Umbridge and her presence within Hogwarts, and eventually winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor by catching the Snitch. While the end of the year was a bit complicated with both her first breakup, and then start of a new relationship she moved through smoothly and departed school eagerly awaiting her fifth year. It was here that things began to go from good to what Ron would define as 'bloody brilliant'. Ginny's dream position had always been a Chaser as she felt she lacked the coordination and patience to sit and look for a Snitch, and luckily enough she was selected for just that position. At least until Harry once again landed himself in detention and missed the final game of the season, sticking her once again in the position of Seeker and allowing Ginny to rescue the Snitch for the second year in a row. And from there she turned from merely a semi-popular girl, to the talk of the school by simply kissing Harry Potter. Not that Ginny minded. However all things must come to an end as Death Eaters attacked the school and Dumbledore lay dead at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. As her third relationship drew to a close she realized that her final two years at Hogwarts would be without three of her closest friends and this was without Snape being the new Headmaster or the Carrows being teachers. In her sixth year Ginny became Neville's 'second-in-command' helping him organize and lead Dumbledore's Army to stand up against the Carrows and their rein of punishment among the student body. And while it wasn’t the most useful job, and it certainly wasn’t where she wanted to be, it was enough to at least make Ginny feel useful which was something that never happened while living at home or in Grimmauld Place. As the war grew heavier she rushed in to help, against her entire family (and several friends) wishes, unable to once again sit back and let others fight for a cause that she believed in whole heartedly. It was near the end of her sixth year that she stumbled upon Michelle Moon's Wizarding Underground organization, and it was just the thing for Ginny to participate in. Being rather well known, and well liked by most students had its advantages and she soon found herself using DA and quidditch connections, as well as those from the success and interest in WWW products (something Hogwarts students often traded with each each other). These connections lead to her learning of rumors and stories, most of which were investigated by herself and other members. The other six Originals carried out the missions, being older than Ginny although she participated in her fair share once her Trace had been removed. Her involvement with the Underground carried through until her graduation, and in her final year she served as Quidditch Captain for the second year in a row and somehow succeeded managing all her nine NEWTS (so what if she only recieved O's in three subjects) and securing the Cup one final time for Gryffindor. More like her Seeker did it for her, but thats a minor point. Upon graduation of Hogwarts Ginny received an owl selecting her for a internship as an ambassador to the United States Ministry Of Magic, along with a scholarship to study at either the Wizarding University or at the Salem Hospital for Wizards, Witches, and Magical Creatures. While it was a shock, she agreed to take the position immediately moving to the US in August to begin her work. It was during this year that she learned how to develop and control her empath abilities, and discovered her love of both healing and working with children. When her internship year had finished she had a choice to make, either move back to England to work there or to take a training position in the States. Ginny chose to stay finding that a life away from the shadows, regrets, and memories of England seemed to leave her much happier. She began her training at the Salem Hospital for Wizards, Witches, and Magical Creatures the following month (September 2000), and happily moved into a house with a few friends. In 2003 as she had completed her training Ginny found that her carefully crafted life was falling apart. Things were changing for the worse in England, leaving her worried about her family, and many of her friends had moved on to have their own lives with marriage and children. These two things were something that she felt held no place for her, and after her two year relationship with a fellow Healer ended Ginny decided it was simply time to return home. The next day she had applied for a transfer to St. Mungos. She returned home just in time for the Christmas holidays, grateful to see her family and a select few of her friends. Currently she is living with her parents at The Burrow while she looks for a place to live and struggling to face the very things (and people) that so easily drove her from England five years ago. Current Activities Ginny has just recently moved back to England from the States and is beginning a job at St. Mungo's in the children's ward. Meta Player: Dee] PB: Isla Fisher Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: St. Mungo's Category: Wizarding_Underground